Foriegn Emotions
by AlasterNacht
Summary: When Jacob is bombarded with emotions during a scuffle with Jasper, interesting things happen. One shot for "For the Love of Jasper" competition that I'm now finishing. AU J/J
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I did not create these characters. Stephanie Meyer did. I don't own them, but oh what I would do to them if I did ^_-**

_.:Author's Note:. I may or may not have taken a few creative liberties... Quite a few in fact... This, of course, began as a one shot for a contest but I've decided to expand it. This first chapter is only slightly different from the originally submitted OS but it is, none the less, different. Because, well, the first draft was written in less than a day's time and I figured t deserved more attention than that. So if you've already read it... Read it again! Edited for pacing and expansion. Enjoy._

_

* * *

  
_

_Fuck_, Jacob thought as the scent of the Cullens filled the cafeteria and his body instinctively tensed. He'd been doing so well lately, but this time the rotting stench of their unnatural existence caught him off guard. His blood boiled. His stomach turned. Instantly, Jacob regretted the way he'd devoured his stale school lunch. If he stayed here much longer, the wolf inside him would cause quite a bit of trouble. Jacob could not risk that kind of outburst, no matter how satisfying it would be. Not after he'd pleaded and begged with Billy to let him attend the regular Forks High School. Smoothing back the sable tendrils of hair that had crept into his face, he stood and, as calmly as he could manage, got the fuck out of that place.

The fresh Forks air cooled his veins as he stalked the perimeter of trees on the edge of the school grounds. The leeches' stench was no longer invading his senses but the wolf was still growling anxiously inside him. His muscles twitched as he was overcome by the sudden urge to run through the forest. Never one to deny his urges, Jacob crouched low to the damp forest floor, smirked, and bolted. His transformed wolf body easily glided past the trees as he played, and consequently lost, numerous games of chicken. The crisp wind calmed his inner beast as he tore through his safe haven. He leapt high and snapped at sagging branches, pretending to tear limbs from each of the bloodsuckers' damned bodies. Mostly, he'd pull the arms off Edward Cullen and delight in the sound of his strong jaw crushing the vampire's fucking bones. Then he'd run to Bella's side and comfort her small, trembling form. He'd explain that the vampires couldn't help but crave human blood and it was only a matter of time before Edward tried for hers, hadn't he told her so? Yes, in fact, it was very lucky he'd managed to get to her in time. Of course he'd always be there to protect her, of course...

Exhausted, Jacob lay in a patch of sunlight, allowing the rare warmth to grace his dark human skin. He wasn't far from the school now, and lunch would be over soon. Reluctantly he stood and ran his fingers through his long, windblown hair, tying it back at the base of his neck. He slowly trudged towards the edge of the trees, kicking up soggy leaves as he went. And then the smell invaded his senses again; the sour smell of rotting flesh and coagulating blood. Blood the vampires had stolen from another living thing. Human or not, it was fucking disgusting. He clenched his jaw as his body tensed and he crouched without thinking, scanning the forest for the bloodsucker. Before he even saw the damned creature, Jacob knew everything would be alright. An overwhelming calm swept his body and numbed his senses; he was safe. This thing couldn't hurt him, no... It wouldn't hurt him. Despite his better judgment, Jacob could feel that this vampire, no... This person... Was sad and lonely and he just wanted to talk. And yet, they shouldn't... Jacob knew he wouldn't be harmed. They'd just sneak off into the forest, where no prying eyes would see them, and talk. Just talk... And yet...

Jacob relaxed against a tree and contently waited for him to arrive. He was safe. No harm. Just talk. But a slight pang of guilt ran like an electric current through his veins. _We shouldn't be here; shouldn't do this._ The footsteps got closer. There were two sets, both almost silently displacing the moist earth below them. Safe. _We'll just talk. But we're supposed to be alone_, he thought. No one will watch. Just talk. _But we really, really shouldn't be here. This is wrong._ Two figures passed a few feet in front of Jacob now. One was the vampire named Jasper. He was almost gliding across the forest; head hung low, his soft blond hair barely hiding the shame in his eyes. He pushed the hair out of his face and glanced back at the school. Was he nervous? Jacob was. The vampire's body was lean and even limp as he lead a girl deeper into the forest. Safe? She certainly thought so. The young girl's emerald eyes were glazed over; a soft smile pulling at her lips as she blindly followed the bloodsucker. Jacob's inner wolf didn't think she was safe. Jacob tried not to close his eyes as the calm safety bathed his senses, but the inner wolf forced a soft growl from his chest.

The vampire called Jasper stopped and shot an uneasy glance in Jacob's direction. He must have been too preoccupied with getting the girl away from the school and all the prying eyes to worry about any already in the forest. The numbing sensation wore off immediately and was replaced with panic and a hint of that electric guilt. He'd seen him. The girl that had been following Jasper seemed confused. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him, though her lids were still heavy with memories of her earlier safety. "Are you sure we should be this far from the school?" She asked softly, common sense coming back to her. "I think class is going to start soon. Maybe we could talk tomorrow?" She didn't see Jacob against the tree.

"Go back, then. Go now." Jasper whispered to the poor girl, reaching out his hand but not touching her. "Just forget about it." And she apparently did as she wandered back to the school grounds, still rather confused. Jasper looked back to Jacob and forced all emotion to drain from his expression. The panic was on his face for only a second; as was the guilt, the pain? Calmly, he crossed his long arms and let his blond hair drift into his eyes again, shielding the dark, hungry color. A tingling hatred crept up Jacob's spine and the guilt was pushed away. The sensation caused the wolf to push another growl through his clenched teeth. The wolf wanted to pounce. It wanted Jacob to give in, change and rip the leech's pretty little face off. Jacob wasn't sure what to do, but he knew the vampire's trick. Bella had told him once how Jasper could manipulate the feelings of others. The weaker human part of Jacob knew that the emotions he felt around this creature couldn't be trusted and he tried to filter out what he was really feeling from what the vampire wanted him to feel. The wolf wasn't as easily distracted. The wolf allowed the hatred to take hold of him despite the subtle panic clinging tighter to his heart. The odd mixture of emotion confused Jacob, so he gave in. It was safer that way. He let the wolf take over. He felt his body move forward, shoulders hunched, ready to pounce, the shorter strands of his hair falling free of the tie and into his eyes. But he didn't change, not yet. He'd let the wolf have control, but not all of it. He was curious about this panic.

"I should rip your unnatural body to pieces right here and now." The wolf barked from Jacob's lips.

"You wouldn't dare." Jasper hummed, trying to trick him again. The wolf hardly listened but Jacob found his voice soothing. Only, it seemed to be barely covering another emotion that threatened to erupt from deep in Jacob's belly. Was that Disgust? Despair? "We can't fight here. We'll be seen. You... Will be seen." Still, the vampire tensed his body and adopted a slightly more defensive stance. He leaned forward and placed his arms at his sides, back from his body a bit. The wolf noted the speed with which he moved, but Jacob also saw the grace. The wolf saw the danger, but Jacob saw the... beauty?

"I know what you were going to do with the girl," growled the wolf, "and you know what we'll do to you if you break your promise."

"We?" Jasper actually grabbed his chest as he laughed. "It's only you right now, little wolf. What could you do to me?"

Before Jacob could think about what exactly he planned to do, the wolf moved his body for him, lunging. The vampire easily sidestepped the uncoordinated attack. Jasper's dark, hungry eyes searched for the sky beyond the trees. His body relaxed and his soft voice hummed again, "Today's as good a day as any." And then the vampire was gone. He'd run through the woods, and Jacob had no choice but to let the wolf hunt him down.

Still in human form, Jacob came across Jasper standing in a small clearing that allowed a decent amount of sunlight to drift down between the trees. The vampire was gazing into the sun, basking in the rare warmth like Jacob had done earlier. Even the inner wolf was struck by the sight of this creature in the light. Jacob had never looked so closely at any of the vampires. His skin was so pale, so unlike Jacob's, it was practically transparent. Every vein pulsated underneath with the vampire's heartbeat, unnatural though it was. The sun danced off the crystalline flesh where the plain black t-shirt didn't hide it and Jacob could see the hint of soft muscles under the light fabric.

The wolf had had his fill of the scene and forced Jacob's body to lunge again toward Jasper. With his vampire speed Jasper swiped at Jacob in the air, throwing him to the ground. From his position Jacob knew it'd be easier to fight him as the wolf, but he didn't want to lose all control, not yet. Not ever, honestly. Jacob leapt up, fueled by the wolf's rage, and tried to tear off an arm like he'd pretended to do earlier, but the vampire moved too quickly. All Jacob managed to do was graze the vampire's tough skin. Still, with the wolf's power behind Jacob's teeth, the skin was broken and the stolen blood spilled to the ground of the clearing. It was thick and pungent; obviously quite old.

The wolf's rage flared. He felt as though_ he'd_ been hurt. As though he'd let_ his _guard down to this lower being before him. Jacob's stomach lurched again as the hidden emotion bubbled within him. The wolf fed on the emotion, but Jacob knew it wasn't right. The wolf used whatever helped him fight, but Jacob knew better. This emotion wasn't his. But the vampire couldn't want him to feel it. It was too personal. He must somehow radiate his own emotions too. Jasper examined his bleeding wrist and chuckled softly. This was fun for him, Jacob could feel it. A quiet excitement was stirring in his muscles. Jasper's dark eyes watched the cut with mild amusement as the bleeding stopped and the wound began to heal. "What are you waiting for, you fucking mutt?" He chided softly, still watching as the scar on his wrist disappeared. "If you want to kill me, fucking do it already." He turned his lean body towards Jacob now, skin glistening in the light.

Jacob, not the wolf, threw a punch at Jasper's jaw. It landed squarely, the wolf lending enough strength to make the vampire rock on his heels. "Is that all you've got? Mongrel!" Jasper shouted, the disgust apparent in his tone as well as the sick bubbling in Jacob's stomach. Disgust for Jacob? Or Himself? Jacob wasn't sure. But Jasper stood his ground, eyes glaring straight into his. Jacob threw another punch. This time Jasper caught it. Jacob was briefly aware of how smooth and solid Jasper's hand was before the other hit his cheek and sent Jacob reeling to the ground. He didn't hit though, like he'd expected, Jasper still had hold of his hand. "No." He said simply. "You're not done yet. Now come at me like you mean it!"

And Jacob did. He flung himself at Jasper, the wolf's strength allowing him to pin the vampire down. He maneuvered Jaspers arms under his legs as he locked the vampire beneath him. Jasper laughed, a soft, hearty sound that threw Jacob off, but he didn't struggle. "Right, good," he mumbled more to himself, "Now do it. Kill me! Rip my fucking throat out! No, my head! Gnaw it off, you fucking beast! Do it!" The wolf inside was willing to obey, but Jacob wasn't quite sure. The adrenaline from the scuffle was still coursing through his veins and his teeth were bared. But in human form, Jacob had more control. He looked down into the vampire's face, into those dark, sad eyes. He was crying.

Jacob released Jasper's shoulders and sat back, still holding the vampire's arms to his sides. "What the fuck are you doing?" He asked in disbelief. "You _want_ me to kill you? You're bating me?" The disgust turned in Jacob's stomach again. It was definitely for Jasper. The guy hated himself.

"I know you want to. I know you want me dead. You want us all dead. Just fucking do it already! I should have died a long time ago. I'm a fucking abomination! I'm damned. I can't live like this." The tears ran down his soft cheeks. "And she won't even look at me anymore!" So much emotion was flooding Jacob. He knew Jasper was trying to make him seethe with the desire to kill him, but he could also feel the despair Jasper felt himself. The despair folded in on itself, crushing Jacob's insides, but the hatred pushed out. He brought his hands to his head to try and keep himself together; keep himself from exploding or imploding or whatever these emotions wanted to do to him. This was too much. These weren't his emotions, but what did _he_ feel exactly?

He glared down at Jasper who was beginning to realize that not even this would put him out of his misery. He looked away but still did not struggle. Jacob's heart was pounding in his ears and Jasper's dismissal made it easier to listen to the anger. He grabbed Jasper by the hair and pulled him to eye level. "You stop with this emotional bullshit and I'll tell you what I really want to do. Maybe I'll end your pitiful existence, and maybe I'll make you live it out, but you should know that I can't do shit with all this in my head." The words came growled through Jacob's clenched teeth and he even surprised himself by what he had to say.

Despite his obvious depression, Jasper chuckled, and Jacob's stomach tightened. The vampire's face softened as Jacob felt... empty. "What the fuck is your problem you damned bloodsucker?" Jacob spat hoping to mask his curiosity with disgust.

With his head still propped in the air Jasper rolled his deeply disturbed eyes. "What the fuck does it matter to _you_? You filthy dog..."

Jacob gave his hair a good tug, forcing their eyes to meet. "Maybe your sad story will convince me to kill you. For your sake and mine." He forced Jasper's head down into the dirt, leaned in close and whispered in his best menacing voice, "What, exactly, do you have to lose?"

Jasper laughed again, his breath surprisingly sweet in Jacob's face. "It's really none of your business." He sighed, the sweet breath furthering Jacob's curiosity. "But I must admit, I always thought it was the cat that was killed by curiosity." Jacob slammed Jasper's head into the ground again as he blushed despite himself and Jasper's sad snigger almost made him smile. Almost. This guy was a regular emotional conduit. He could force emotions, sense emotions and sometimes even leak his own to those around him.

"If you must know, for both our sakes, I just really think everyone would be happier if they didn't have to look after me anymore." Jasper glanced away, not able to hold back the shame and disgust he felt for himself. The emotions played in Jacob's stomach, making him slightly ill, but the curiosity left an empty void, so he listened and tried to fill it."I mean, sure, I appreciate everything Carlisle and Esme have done for me, but I'm such a fucking burden to them. If it weren't for Alice... Fuck... Alice... She said something about there being no point in pretending anymore." He looked back into Jacob's eyes, "When the fuck did she start pretending? I thought we were forever, you know? But apparently she saw something in the future and didn't feel like I was worth it anymore... How can I compete with that? She knows when I fuck up before I even do it and... She doesn't love me anymore. I can't feel it from her anymore." He shifted a little under Jacob as the disgust gurgled despite how Jasper tried to hold it back. "And I'm such a disappointment to them all. I can feel it. I know what they're feeling. They can't hide it from me. I haven't taken to this vegetarian shit as well as they have. I just can't keep away from the blood. Even though, every fucking time, I feel their pain too. I feel their fear. I just can't do it anymore... I'm fucking pathetic. Look at me. I let a fucking mut pin me to the ground."

"You let me pin you? You think you could get aw-" and then Jacob was on the ground, Jasper pinning him with his arms to his side, turning the tables without any effort.

He mocked Jacob by grabbing a fistful of his dark hair and holding his head down. He leaned in close to his ear and, with a voice much more menacing than Jacob had managed, whispered, "Yes. I let you..." He pulled back just far enough for their eyes to meet and a new emotion filled Jacob. His skin prickled ever so slightly and something in his chest reached for the vampire like a magnet. This one he was sure was all his own. His breath hitched as he realized what he was feeling. He fucking _admired_ the damned bloodsucker. He was strong and handsome and had overcome him with such ease. Jasper was breathing that sweet breath into Jacob's face with a soft smile, enjoying the upper hand, and yet his eyes were so sad, so vulnerable. He was so fucking... _Beautiful_.

Jasper's eyebrows rose, probably sensing Jacob's new emotion, but he didn't move away. He studied Jacob's features, his curious brown eyes, the bridge of his nose... Was he looking at his mouth? Unconsciously, Jacob licked his lips and glanced at Jasper's own softly sculpted counterpart. He's gaze shot back to Jasper's eyes and he tried to feel any of Jasper's emotions that might be leaking out. All he felt was the same admiration, the subtle magnetic attraction.

The hand gripping Jacob's hair loosened and slid to the ground below them. "What are you thinking? What are you feeling? I... I can't feel it. I only feel..." Jasper looked again into Jacob's eyes. He was trying to figure out his emotions, which meant that... The slight amplification of this emotion, the little bit leaking from Jasper... He felt the same way. The fact that he was sensing his emotions mirrored from Jacob must have confused him; made him think he couldn't feel it. Jacob's heart pounded in his ears again, reminding him that the adrenaline had far from subsided. The magnetic something pulled at his chest. It made the muscles in his stomach flex in a much more pleasant way than the disgust he had felt earlier. The vampire's lips looked so soft and the urge to taste them swallowed him whole. Never one to deny his urges, Jacob leaned forward, allowing the magnet the connection it craved, and placed his lips against Jasper's. It was the adrenaline. It must be all the fucking adrenaline that made those frigid, stone lips feel tender against his. It must also be the adrenaline that made Jacob want more of them. He lifted his head up further to Jasper and kissed him firmly, willing him to fully feel the emotion coursing through his veins. Jasper didn't respond; just let Jacob press harder and harder into his lips. In fact, he barely moved at all. He was a cold statue as Jacob's lips pleaded with his to acknowledge them. Finally, Jasper pulled away and stared blankly down at Jacob. The magnetic attraction melted form Jacob's body, leaving him with the same empty feeling as before. Jasper was reining in the emotions around them both. He wouldn't let even the smallest sensation grace Jacob's very confused mind. "Just fucking perfect..." Jasper mumbled just before he sprinted away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: They're not mine, damn it. **

_..::AN::.. Ugh... Okay, so in case you missed it, the first chapter has been rewritten, check it out if you haven't already. This took entirely too long to write. I love me some clueless GWolff for giving me an outsider's view on the whole thing and itmustbebritt for giving me the Twilight knowledge I severely lacked._

_

* * *

  
_

"I'm so sorry, Jasper... There's no use pretending anymore..."

Alice had looked so fragile last time Jasper had seen her. And as always, so goddamned beautiful. She hadn't even allowed him to see her retreating form as she sprinted away. Only a soft warning, dripping with defeat, "Don't follow me." She'd gotten irritatingly proficient at masking her less desirable emotions in the more than fifty years she and Jasper had known each other, but he had still noticed the subtle change. She just wasn't as warm as he remembered her when Jasper and Edward had returned from an emergency hunting trip. The vegetarian diet had been wearing on Jasper a little more than usual. The weekly hunting trips weren't holding him over, and with school about to start up again, the emergency trips became ever more frequent. Always, Edward would go with him, just in case.

When the two had left earlier that night, the love had been rolling off Alice in blazing waves; warming his bitter body to the core. Even the chilling disappointment seeping from Carlisle's room couldn't penetrate the heat Alice gave him. She'd stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him goodbye and wished him "Happy hunting!" Jasper could still remember the fire he felt in his finger tips as they glided down her pale cheek and traced the smooth line of her lips. He hadn't felt the same heat since. Not until the wolf...

Thinking back on it, Jasper wished he'd paid more attention to the slight numbing in his fingers as he and Edward approached their luxurious dwelling. For only a second his heart had plummeted to the pit of his stomach before Alice's heat had lifted it right back where it belonged. She'd moved instantly to Jasper's side, clinging to his torso and burying her head in his chest. Jasper had come to rely on that heat so heavily that he'd pushed everything else away, only noticing a minute drop in the degree of her love. He ruffled her short, unkempt hair and chuckled, "Did you miss me?"

She hadn't moved her head to meet his satiated, amber eyes. She merely held him tighter, increasing the heat as best she could and whispered, "I'll always miss you... I'll always love you..."

-------- -------- --------

The sickening crack of the large cat's spine didn't bring him nearly as much joy as he hoped it would. Jasper ripped the animal's head off and drank greedily of the freely running blood. He let his mind drift as the metallic liquid filled his mouth and stomach. The primal satisfaction acquired from the blood, momentary though it was, was a welcome release from memories of Alice. He didn't want to remember the heat. He didn't want to remember the suspicion that grew like a tumor in the back of his mind, whispering doubts he ignored like the vague ramblings of psychosis. He didn't want to remember the hushed fight that had broken out between them when she finally decided to leave...

"I'm so sorry, Jasper..."

"Please... Don't leave me."

He tossed the drained cougar's body to the side and searched for more. There was no reason to wipe the wasted blood from his lips as it slid down his chin. It reminded him of the monster he was. The monster Alice no doubt saw in her vision. "You're no fucking fair, Alice." He said to the empty Canadian forest around him. She'd seen something, something she refused to talk about. But whatever it was, it made the heat she gave him wane like the moon leaving the night sky. And God, was she ever his moon. She was his entire sky. His entire world. And she drifted away. Leaving him alone in a purgatory of emotions that didn't belong to him.

"I've seen my future," she'd told the family. She smiled and feigned excitement as she spoke, but the shame clutching at Jasper's heart dubbed her a liar. "I need to see the Denali clan. Really, I need to leave as soon as possible, or I might miss my chance." The back of Jasper's throat had clenched tight; she was about to cry. A low rumble of disdain had emanated from Edward when she said she'd need to go alone. Her future had no room for her current family; none of them. Not as far as she could see. Edward must have seen the truth in her mind. Her eyes flitted toward him as she'd obviously pleaded for his silence on the topic. "I love you all, really, but I have to go..."

"Please... Don't leave me."

"I'm so sorry, Jasper... There's no use..."

In the seclusion of the forest behind their house, Jasper had held her tiny wrist and refused to let her go. "Please, just tell me what you saw, I can stop it."

She'd pulled at his grip, "It wasn't your decision, Jasper. There's nothing either of us can do. I'm just getting in the way. You'll make mistakes; we all do, but trust me... In the end, it really is for the best," She turned her darkening eyes into his very core, "For the both of us." With a jerk of her wrist she was gone, her words, "Don't follow me," hung in the air around him. The depression had crushed him then. He'd collapsed to the ground, tears flowing freely. She was really gone. The heat had faded slowly over the course of a few weeks, but now there wasn't the slightest bit of warmth.

The family had been bearable with Alice by his side, but without her their emotions threatened to devour Jasper whole. Esme and Carlisle, bless their souls, had done their best to keep him from the depression that had taken residence in his heart. They sent an abundance of heavily weighted love his way. Yes, they did love him, but it was nothing compared to Alice's fire. And they betrayed themselves with the cooling disappointment that crept up Jasper's spine when they couldn't keep it in check.

Edward had been a nightmare. Not only was there the disdain that filled the room like a putrid and tangible fog following each of his steps, but also the burning love he and Bella shared. The two would turn the house into a sauna that would suffocate Jasper and force him to take shelter in the cool forest. "I didn't catch exactly what you did to her," Edward had warned Jasper after Alice and the tears and finally left him, "but I know that it broke her spirit like nothing else ever has. And I know you're going to fuck up big time." Jasper could find no words, but he was positive Edward had caught his confused string of thoughts. He wasn't entirely sure what he did either, and it broke him just as completely. "It's not my house, so I can't make you leave. Just know that I won't put up with any of your shit, okay? And I won't fight for you anymore."

Mistakes. She said he'd make mistakes. Hell, if he was going to fuck up, at least he could do it properly. The cold that had filled his body since she left could only be remedied with destruction. He couldn't feel if he didn't exist. The girl at the school had been a test. Jasper was confident that his family would forgive his first digression. They'd cover up his mistake; lessen the impact on the community. One missing girl wasn't that suspicious. But two? Five... Ten? How far would he have to go before they did something about it? Jasper was determined to find out.

Unfortunately - or was it fortunately - the wolf had caught him before he could hurt her. The opportunity to finish it once and for all had presented itself marvelously. The beast's rage, supplemented of course with any nasty emotion Jasper could throw its way, would easily lead to his destruction. After radiating as much painful fury as Jasper could manage, the wolf had finally lunged. "It's as good a day as any," he'd said, taking the fight farther from the school.

Something was off though. When the wolf had finally caught up to him, a curious void had opened in his belly. He was being watched. The wolf wasn't attacking like Jasper had planned, merely peeking from the forest shadows. Another wave of rage had the beast active again. Jasper played his part well; allowing the wolf to strike and even pin him. Oh, but something had been very wrong.

It had been his heat. The damn wolf's higher body temperature. It caught Jasper off guard and sent memories of Alice trampling through his concentrated mind. It hadn't been easy to hold back the self loathing that threatened to force its way from the depths of Jasper's stomach, and after the warming touch of the wolf, it'd become impossible. The damned beast even coaxed the pain out of him in words. Coherent sentences none the less. The emotional jumble had driven him crazy. His own sickening repulsion had mixed with the seething anger he radiated at the wolf as well as the beast's own confused anticipation.

Jasper had wanted to die. He had wanted the wolf to do it all ready. But he also wanted to feel the memory-laced warmth. When he'd flipped the wolf over, turned the tables, he'd selfishly basked in it. The pain was still there, it always would be, but the soothing heat had lessened the effect. And then it had changed; intensified. The sheer determination that seeped out of every pore in the wolf's body pulled at something deep in Jasper's chest. There'd been a desire burning in the body below him and once mixed with the natural heat it had become achingly familiar.

He'd gazed down at the strong features of the boy he held pinned. Jasper was suddenly aware of his anxious tensing muscles. And then he'd done it. He lifted his head, that damned fucking beast, and kissed him. Jasper's lips tingled now, remembering the scorching fire that had infected his soul as their lips had connected. He'd had to stop it; end the feelings. So he swallowed every sensation he could capture and held it buried deep within himself. He'd allowed nothing but the damp forest air to cling to either of them. And then he'd ran.

The self loathing returned and disturbed the fresh blood in his belly. He let himself expel the fowl contents and taint the white snow on the ground. _How very fitting_, he thought to himself as he walked away. His now empty stomach ached but the animals in the forest were so very unappealing. A soft but frigid breeze was drifting around him and disturbing the fallen snow. That's when he caught the scent. Subtle like honey, but unimaginably sweet. Every fiber in Jasper's body longed for whatever had created the luscious smell. It lead him through the trees that broke on the edge of a small, scarcely populated town.

As the sun was setting Jasper caught a glimpse of the source. He was a beautiful young boy, barely sixteen, and he was deliciously unaware of Jasper's presence. "You'll make mistakes..." Alice's voice reminded him softly and he approached the boy.


End file.
